I Miss You
by kaulitz way
Summary: Harias todo lo posible por hacer que la persona que amas te recuerde? Que cosas llegare a ser capaz de hacer? Wolfram... te extraño y are que me vuelvas a amar, lo are, porque yo Yuuri lo prometi
1. te vi, me viste, ¿no me reconociste?

Yuuri Shibuya, ese es mi nombre, tengo 16 años… por más de 4 siglos, hoy vine hasta aquí solo para verte-dijo mientras iba caminando lentamente detrás de un chico rubio

¿Puede?-pregunto- ¿puede decirme como llegar, a…?-no logro terminar su frase aquel chico rubio que se encontraba enfrente de él, se giró rápidamente negando con la cabeza- lo siento señor, no puedo ayudarle- respondió con antipatía

Wolfram, ese era su nombre… no entiendo que le paso a aquel chico rubio algo bipolar que me llamaba DEBILUCHO, a lo mejor fue después de ''eso'' que nos pasó y por eso es que se está comportando así… ¿me recordara?- está bien- conteste cuando estaba por doblar la esquina

~A la mañana siguiente~

-¿Eres el señor que me iba a decir algo?-pregunto Wolfram un poco animado

-si… soy yo…- conteste resistiéndome, quería algo más que eso, yo quería tocarlo… besarlo… quería hacerle todo lo que sea, pero ¿Por qué no me recordara? ¿Qué paso? No creo que ''eso'' haya sido tan fuerte como para hacerle perder la conciencia

-siento a ver sido grosero ayer… lo que pasa es que… tuve un mal día

-no hay problema

Me subí en el tren con el… no se para dónde iba, pero el subió conmigo-¿Cómo te llamas?-me pregunto

-Yuuri… Yuuri Shibuya- le dije ocultando mi rostro, no quería que me viera sonrojado- ¿y tú?

Logre ver cuando su rostro, ese rostro que ponía cuando me veía llegar al reino, ''sonreír''- mi nombre proviene de la realeza… es eso lo que dicen mis padres… me llamo Wolfram von Bielefeld

El tren en el que íbamos se detuvo al instante, muchas de las personas que iban con nosotros se bajaron… pero cuando quise darme cuenta… el, también se bajó, ni siquiera me di cuenta de eso, en el asiento donde él estaba…

-última parada

Aquí era donde yo tenía que bajarme… sorprendido de ver eso… mi Wolfram, mi hermoso y querido Wolfram… ¿En brazos de otro?

-¡oh!-dijo admirado al verme- Yuuri, ven

Negué con mi cabeza, continúe caminando tratando de no mirar hacia atrás- ¡ven un momento!- me grito, continúe caminando ignorando aquella voz que me hacía sentir feliz, pero al verlo, así besándose con ese tipo que ni siquiera sé quién es

-no me recuerda- le dije a Conrad-

-lo sé- me contesto, en él también logre ver que lo extrañaba, si tan solo yo, pudiera haber hecho algo, nada de esto fuese pasado y nuestro Malcriado, caprichoso, y celoso Wolfram estaría aquí con nosotros acompañándonos en cada momento… haciendo reír a Conrad… o metiéndose en problemas conmigo… todo…. Todo lo que paso… es culpa mía

-trataremos de hacerlo recordar… aremos que nos recuerde no estés triste

Había escuchado eso, desde la última vez… ya ni recuerdo cuando fue esa última vez

-espero que estés hablando enserio esta vez-conteste en tono de orden, sonreí un poco al ver a Gunter acercarse a nosotros- acabe de ver a Wolfram… lo encontramos…

-pero no nos recuerda- dijo Conrad

Entramos por una enorme habitación del más prestigioso hotel de esta ciudad, yo precisamente entre a la habitación que me toco, mire en mi cama y debajo de esta o en el armario pero no, en ninguno de esos lugares, estaba mi Wolfram- Wolfram… te extraño…


	2. me recordaras

Parecía perfecta esta mañana, el día estaba soleado, y los pájaros al parecer estaban felices, cantaban como nunca antes lo habían hecho

Despertar en mi cama solo, me hizo sentir mucha ira, quería por lo menos ver a ese rubio a mi lado, tratando de hacerme enojar y llamarme debilucho como siempre lo hacia

-¿Vas para la escuela hoy?-pregunto Gunter parado en la puerta de la habitación

-tal vez- le conteste cortante

Salí de la habitación sin mirar el rostro de nadie, era la primera vez en 4 siglos que sentía tanta vergüenza después de que ''eso'' paso- discúlpenme- les dije sin mirarlos- me iré a bañar eh decidido ir a la escuela

-¿Aras que Wolfram regrese? ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad que lo aras?- pregunto una interesada Greta

-lo are… esta vez… lo are… te lo prometo

Vi esa sonrisa en su rostro de nuevo, entre al baño rápidamente y de una sola vez me metí a la tina-

-hey, debilucho- creí que esa era la voz de Wolfram la que escuche, pero todo fue un error, extraño tanto a ese rubio tonto que hasta lo sueño, escucho y hasta veo

Termine de bañarme, entre a mi habitación, vi el uniforme que Gunter había alistado para mí, mire el reloj que estaba en la pared- es tarde- pensó Yuuri- Salí por la puerta de la habitación ya con todo lo necesario- me voy- dije emocionado-

-no puedes irte sin comer- dijo Gwendal

-¿Gwendal?- dije sorprendido

-¿Quién más? Siéntate y come tu desayuno

-no puedo

-¿Rechazaras el desayuno que Conrad prepararlo para ti?

Obedecí cuando escuche que fue Conrad quien preparo el desayuno y no fue porque fue Conrad lo preparo, lo hice porque sabía lo especial que soy para el… después de todo… él me puso el nombre y le debo mucho

Termine mi desayuno lo más rápido posible tratando de esquivar todo tipo de conversación, lo único que en mi mente pensaba, era en WOLFRAM regresar a WOLFRAM no podía pensar en más nada si no en WOLFRAM

Mientras caminaba por las calles, no evitaba mirar a las hermosas parejas de novios que cruzaban cerca de mí

En cuanto cruce la calle vi de nuevo a Wolfram con ese chico, sentí más enojo aun cuando se llevaban de la mano

-debilucho- escuche cuando lo dijo

¿Debilucho? ¿Lo llamo, debilucho? No pudo haberlo llamado así, la única persona a la que Wolfram puede llamar debilucho es a mí, solo a mí, me acerque enojado a ellos, solo les dije los buenos días

-buenos días-respondieron los dos sonrientes, me di cuenta que no me miraron- ¿Estas en esta escuela?- me pregunto Wolfram

-si… ¿no lo ves?-le pregunte enojado para ocultar mis celos

Wolfram puso la cara con la que me miraba cuando era ''amable'' con otras personas-¿en qué clases estas?- me pregunto algo interesado- que maleducado soy- me dijo- él es… Ernest… Ernest Murata

-Mucho gusto

¿Murata? ¿Dónde he escuchado ese apellido antes?

Entramos al escuchar el timbre de entrada, aunque iba un poco incómodo porque mi Wolfram iba de la mano… con otro chico

-Mazoku- dije apropósito

-¿Mazoku?- me pregunto Wolfram

* * *

Review? me merezco uno?


	3. VINISTE?

Él dijo Mazoku… ¿Nos habrá recordado?, me sentí tan feliz cuando escuche a Wolfram decir… ''Mazoku''- ¿Sabes que es un Mazoku?- le pregunte haciéndome el tonto

Negó con la cabeza de inmediato, se fue junto con ese tipo que me recordaba a ese tipo que salve hace cuatro siglos, el mismo día que vi a Wolfram por primera vez, el mismo día que llegue a ese mundo

-está bien- le dije

Cuando entre al aula que me toco, recordé toda mi jodida infancia, vi rostros tan diferentes, rostros que no concordaban en el año 2000… estando en el siglo XV… ¿Aun dan clases?

-chicos ese es el nuevo estudiante… Yuuri Shibuya… nació aquí en New York y se vino a vivir acá a Japón

¿Un neoyorkino?... patrañas, parece japonés

Eso era lo que más escuchaba a medida que iba caminando, cuando terminamos las clases, caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela y las personas me quedaban viendo… me sentía como un famoso o como me sentía en el otro mundo ¡un rey! Pero no puedo ser un rey si no tengo a mi reina

-Wolfram no es una reina- escuche detrás de mi espalda, era Conrad, me di cuente cuando le vi su rostro

-¿Conrad? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-empezare a trabajar aquí

Asentí con la cabeza y me fui caminando- ¡espera!- dije- ¿Cómo es que leíste mis pensamientos?

Soltó una risotada, de esas que soltaba cuando yo me ponía con mis ocurrencias, me recordó la vez que interrogue a ese hombre, fue la primera vez que vi a Conrad sonreír así

-¡Oye! ¡Yuuri!- ese fue el grito de Wolfram, me detuve de inmediato- mañana are una fiesta, estas invitado- no sé cómo lo hizo, pero ni siquiera vio a su hermano, parecía que no lo recordara al igual que a mi

-Ernest…- dije impresionado, no puedo creer que alguien allá sido capaz de serle infiel a mi Wolfram- ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué haces esto?- le pregunte quitándolo con un golpe fuerte- no vez que tienes pareja… y es Wolfram

El me quedo viendo con cara de '' ¿Y qué quieres que haga?'' – eso hizo que me enfureciera más, lo peor es que Wolfram vio todo, me rompió el corazón ver como de sus ojos salían lagrimas

-suéltalo- me dijo en tono tristón

Obedecí a su voz, me fui, no quería ser un estorbo entre ellos dos-

-¿Por qué te vas?- me pregunto

Busque entre la multitud de personas que chismoseaban a Conrad, pero no lo vi- iré a buscar a mi cuñado

-¿Apoco tienes novia?

-si… pero… no recuerda… no se acuerda de mi

-¿Cómo alguien no se acordara de ti? Además no me has dicho si iras a la fiesta o no

-no me recuerda porque paso ''algo'' ese día… y si creo que iré

-tienes que decirme que paso

Me dijo y vi cómo se iba con un grupo de personas… are que me recuerdes

Ni siquiera note lo rápido que llegue a casa, me sentí conmovido y demasiado feliz, entre a la casa tan emocionado, en las escaleras habían unas maletas, eran demasiadas- ¿vino alguien?- le pregunte a la única persona que estaba allí

-si…- dijo Gwendal

-majestad- dijo una voz bajando por las escaleras de la casa

-¿C-Cecile?- pregunte admirado

-Vine a ver a Wolfram… ¿Dónde está?

* * *

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN Y ME DEJAN REVIEW REALMENE ME HACE FELIZ**

**SI TENGO ALGUN ERROR ORTOGRAFICO ME DICEN :D**

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**


End file.
